


Dusk in Brightmoon

by Reed_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Adora and Catra share a comfortable evening together in Brightmoon.





	Dusk in Brightmoon

Catra yawned, a muted mewl escaping as she stretched out. She shivered and flicked her ears as she reached her limit, splaying her fingers and toes and extending her claws as far as they could go. 

She sighed contentedly, her tail curling lazily behind her as she cracked one eye open. It was a pretty picture that greeted her. The dusk light, purple sky dashed with brilliant orange streaks of cloud and speckled with the faint light of distant stars formed a perfect frame around Adora as she sat up, yawning and stretching just as Catra had. 

She couldn't help but smile as she watched her silhouette moving, her pupils tracking as she used her hands to push her loose hair back into its usual ponytail. 

Her tail thumped against the covers of their bed now, belying her excitement as she watched her lover rising to her feet, a figure that would tower over her even if she were standing seeming just that much taller from her perspective down here.

No words needed to be exchanged between them as Adora drew closer, Catra's night vision permitting her to see the warm smile on her face as she set her knee down on the edge of the bed and crawled over to join her. 

They both knew what they wanted - how they had planned today, and this evening. 

Adora's hands stroked over her, smoothing over ruffled fur as she gently coaxed Catra onto her back. She was rewarded with a kiss, Adora's smiling face dipping down to press against her collarbone. 

She shivered again, digits curling as Adora's teeth scraped through the fur and over her skin. A hand on her shoulder kept her still as Adora worked her way up, nuzzling at Catra's vulnerable neck and eventually coming to press their lips together. 

Adora's warm breath washed over as they paused for a moment, the only interruption being the steadily quickening thump of Catra's tail. 

“Ready?”

She felt the heat rising to her cheeks, her ears flicking involuntarily. Her voice seemed to choke up in her throat, so she simply nodded - her shy, demure composure bringing a grin to Adora's face.

Adora slipped back down, her hand moving to stroke down along one side of Catra's bare chest as she kissed along the other. She paused but a moment to focus on each nipple as she passed it, teasing only lightly - though it was more than enough to draw a few plaintive moans from Catra. 

It seemed like both an age and no time at all had passed by the time Catra felt Adora's hands on her legs, gripping her thighs. It felt as if Adora had grown to take She-ra's form even without her magical transformation in recent years - if she wanted to, she could absolutely split Catra in half right now. She wouldn't have been strong enough for that before… everything.

She didn't do any splitting, of course. Catra mewled softly as Adora spread her legs, her gentle strength a reassuring comfort. 

Catra watched as Adora shuffled around to kneel between her legs, still grinning as she leant down to kiss her navel. Her ears flicked impatiently as Adora took her time, her tail - now nestled between her partner's legs - flicking back and forth while she waited hungrily for her treat.

Eventually, just before she started to get _really_ impatient, Adora finally obliged her. Soft, warm lips pressed down against her sheath, the gentle kiss eliciting a sharp draw of breath and a satisfied sigh. 

Adora's fingers massaged her thighs as she worked with her lips, kiss after kiss coaxing Catra's hardening cock from its sheath.

Adora giggled quietly to herself as Catra moaned and squirmed, gently stroking along the underside of her unassuming length with her tongue as she lifted her legs up onto her shoulders. 

Catra braced herself against the bed with her elbows, looking up at Adora's beautiful face as she kissed at the tip of her cock. Half fell in shadow, but the other… Catra swore to commit it to memory. The beauty of Adora's gentle, loving expression, lit by that warm orange glow as the sun set on another day in Brightmoon…

Of course, Adora wasn't intent on being just a pretty face. Catra bit her lip and suppressed a squeak as her body reacted to the flick of a tongue against her tip. 

Satisfied that she had riled her up enough, Adora shot Catra a devilish wink before her head disappeared between her legs. A moment's anticipation came and went before she felt the first kiss down _there_.

Both of Adora's hands left their places on Catra's legs, moving instead to support her back as she arched and mewled helplessly. Adora hummed happily, seemingly oblivious to Catra's plight as she stroked over her puckered rim with her tongue. 

Naturally, she knew exactly what she was doing. They'd done it countless times before, and it always got Catra in exactly the same way. She was helpless now, reduced to a quivering, moaning mess, begging wordlessly for more as she squirmed in her lover's grip. She was as pliable as she ever got, and that was perfect for their needs.

Adora's face pressed hungrily between Catra's legs, her tongue pushing, coaxing her to open up, to relax and let her in. There was no reluctance as she did, Catra's satisfied moan filling the room around them as Adora dipped inside. 

She quickly lost track of time after that. How could she, when she was so absorbed in pleasure? Though some amount of it passed before Adora was satisfied. Perhaps she deemed her ready, or rather, judged that to go any longer would finish the evening prematurely. Whatever the reason, Catra could only whine as Adora pulled away, wiping her lips on the back of her hand while she smiled warmly at the flustered feline.

A few minutes of awkward shuffling ensued, giving Catra precious time to recover her senses as Adora slipped out of her shorts. She couldn't see from where she laid, perched up as she was, but she was plenty familiar with the toy Adora had decided to pack for today. 

Catra used her imagination to fill in the gaps as she listened to the pop of a cork being removed from a bottle of lube, shivering slightly as she imagined Adora's hand running along that thick, stiff length… Part of her wished she was in a position to do that for her, though she'd be plenty reluctant to give up her current one. 

Adora signalled her readiness with one last kiss, her nose pressing comfortably into Catra's balls as she used her hands to guide her down from her shoulders, a palm on her back lifting her up until she got the message and rose on her own, huffing quietly as she settled into a close hug. 

Adora blushed as they kissed, her forehead resting against Catra's as her hands gripped and spread her cheeks, keeping her lifted up nice and high as she perched above Adora's waiting toy. 

“Still ready?” Catra rolled her eyes, squirming with anticipation in Adora's grip. 

“Adoraa…” Why even ask? She couldn't help but whine her response, squeezing her own grip around Adora's shoulders tighter and shivering as her cock rubbed against her lover's belly. 

She couldn't get mad at Adora, though. She was always like this, always double checking… It helped. Made her feel safe, when sometimes she might not have. 

“Just making sure~” Adora giggled again, stealing one last kiss before gently letting Catra drop down. 

A satisfied mewl filled the air, all pretence of restraint or modesty falling away as Adora finally took Catra. She'd been waiting _so_ long for this, counting down the weeks, days and then the hours as they waited for the opportunity, waited for their busy schedules to line up so that they could have a day off _together_. Too much effort and preparation had gone into this, and she wasn't about to hold back. 

Catra was going to enjoy this as much as she could. 

Adora nuzzled the top of her head, burying her face in her mane as she let Catra sink down as far as possible. One hand gripped her rear, keeping her up and ensuring a comfortable pace as the other stroked over her back, soothing her pleasured trembling as she adjusted to feeling of being penetrated.

Little kisses found their way to her scalp as Adora rocked her hips, grinding in and out and shifting the toy's angle inside her in exciting ways. It was all Catra could do to cling to her, her face buried in her chest as Adora's breasts muffled her moans. Her legs felt like jelly, leaving her glad for Adora's strength as she supported her with ease.

She shivered from head to toe, her tail twitching and curling as Adora gently lifted her again, letting her rise about half of the toy's length before dropping her down once more. Her teeth scraped against bare skin as she groaned, heated breaths rolling over Adora's breasts. 

“There you go…” Adora cooed quietly, slowly settling into a comfortable rhythm as Catra warmed up. 

“…Having fun, kitty?” Her sentence ended just as Catra dropped again, her response taking the form of a pleasured cry - about a good a descriptor as she could give anyway, so it stood on the record. Adora laughed, though Catra could better feel the rumble in her chest than she could hear it.

Adora sighed happily as she slowly increased her pace, her grip on Catra's ass and back tightening as she handled her more and more. Every bounce was punctuated with a mewl, each one louder and more honest than the last, peaking when Adora carefully shifted her angle back a little to let the tip of the toy press against Catra's prostate.

There wasn't anything left that she _could_ do after that. The last few thrusts were heavenly, every inch of her body seemingly on fire, burning with pleasure that she could hardly hope to contain. She didn't even hear the hiss Adora made as her claws dug into her back, her desire to tense up and be close to her partner greater than her self-control. 

One last, shuddering moan escaped Catra as she came. Adora set her down, hilting inside as she moved both hands to run over Catra's back and hug her tight, pressing one more kiss into the top of her head as she whimpered and shivered. It seemed to last an age, quiet gasps and fidgets continuing well into her afterglow. It wasn't until Adora lifted her up again, pulling out and laying her back down that she was able to recover somewhat.

Catra watched with a hazy, happy look in her eyes as Adora leant down to kiss her, admiring the look of her seed on her abs as she finally undid the harness she'd been wearing all day and slipped it off. 

It was a shame, in a way, that she didn't have the strength left to help Adora herself. But as they shared a long, heartfelt kiss and she listened to Adora's muffled moans as she masturbated, she didn't mind too much. 

No, rather. She didn't mind at all~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago as a request for a friend. Expect a few more of these to pop up in the near future ;)
> 
> ps. yes, i'm still... slowly.... plugging away at that longer work.


End file.
